


Yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: "Tiene que ver con reciprocidad, Jaz. Yo nunca supe qué era eso hasta que llegaste vos. Nadie nunca me ha amado como me amás vos."





	Yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua

**Author's Note:**

> El viernes fue el día internacional del beso, entonces yo escribí este cosito para celebrar, digamos :3

_"Toco tu boca, con un dedo toco el borde de tu boca, voy dibujándola como si saliera de mi mano, como si por primera vez tu boca se entreabriera, y me basta cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y recomenzar, hago nacer cada vez la boca que deseo, la boca que mi mano elige y te dibuja en la cara, una boca elegida entre todas, con soberana libertad elegida por mí para dibujarla con mi mano en tu cara, y que por un azar que no busco comprender coincide exactamente con tu boca que sonríe por debajo de la que mi mano te dibuja._

_Me miras, de cerca me miras, cada vez más de cerca y entonces jugamos al cíclope, nos miramos cada vez más de cerca y los ojos se agrandan, se acercan entre sí, se superponen y los cíclopes se miran, respirando confundidos, las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio. Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura. Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella. Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor a fruta madura, y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua."_

_Rayuela, Julio Cortázar, capítulo 7._

 

   Flor hacía que el cepillo deslizara por la cabellera húmeda de Jazmín con una delicadeza que nunca antes había pensado que sus propias manos algún día serían capazes de tener. La estaba peinando después de haberla bañado porque Jazmín se lo merecía, porque era su princesa - bueno, Jazmín era una princesa con o sin Flor, pero le agradaba sumamente a la morena pensar en ella como _su_ princesa. La estaba peinando también porque, a su paso, el cepillo tiraba al aire el olor a frutas rojas del shampoo de Jazmín, tan dulce e intoxicante que, de cuando en cuando, Flor se sentía mareada y tenía que cerrar los ojos y simplemente dejar que ese olor la invadiera y la consumiera. O sea, Flor no era totalmente altruísta, de eso estaba muy segura.

   Había gritos en el ensordecedor y cargado de deseo silencio. Mensajes telepáticas. Súplicas que compartían las dos entre sí sin ningún esfuerzo. _Te quiero, te extraño, necesito que estés bajo mi piel. Por favor._

   El cepillo por fin se cayó a la alfombra de la habitación de Jazmín con un ruido sordo y libertador. Ahora, Flor tenía las manos vacías y podía llenarlas con lo que realmente le importaba. _Ella_.

   Primero, Flor la olió, la inhaló desde el punto de pulso en su cuello, despacio y profundo porque quería intoxicarse. Porque _necesitaba_ intoxicarse. En seguida, la tomó de los hombros todavía cubiertos por la bata blanca, dándose cuenta de que su propio toque ya no era tan delicado.

    _Mirame,_ le dijo, le suplicó, le gritó en el más absoluto silencio. _Necesito que me mires._

   Jazmín se dio vuelta y la miró porque obviamente la escuchó. En su rostro había una sonrisa, una expresión, que Flor jamás había visto y que la fascinó. Una mezcla entre una sabiduría inmensa - porque ella sabía lo que estaba por pasar y le decía _estoy acá para enseñarte todo lo que quieras aprender_ \- y una incredulidad más grande todavía.

   Flor tocó con las diez yemas de sus dedos, todas sudadas y temblorosas, el rostro de Jazmín. Le leyó la piel con su tacto como si sus ojos ya no pudieran ver y ella fuera una página de un libro en braille. Jazmín la alentó a que continuara la exploración, cerrando los ojos. Flor le tocó ambos los párpados cerrados, el pómulo, le contorneó la nariz y sintió, bajo la yema de su dedo índice derecho, la humedad del labio inferior de ella. Labio ese que Flor estaba segura de que los dioses habían llevado una eternidad proyectando y coloreando de un tono de rojo apasionante como ningún otro.

   Jazmín sonrió bajo su toque. Flor jamás había visto algo tan lindo, y las mariposas subieron por su garganta, clamando por escapar.

\- Te amo - le dijo Flor, muy orgullosa de la certeza en su tono de voz, y ahí estaban las mariposas, por fin volando libres por el aire cálido alrededor de ellas y adornando el pelo de Jazmín.

   La pelirroja asintió y continuó a sonreír, porque la entendía, porque ese amor era el más mutuo que existía y porque no le alcanzaría el tiempo de una vida para explicarla lo cuanto que había esperado por escuchar esas palabras.

\- Yo también.

   Y se entregaron las dos al beso más cómplice que se habían dado hasta el momento. Sabían lo que estaba a punto de pasar y tenían todo, menos miedo. Cada vez que la lengua de Flor acariciaba la de Jazmín y vice versa, era un _te amo_ más. Se desnudaron, todavía besándose con un anhelo furioso, y, al bajar la mirada hacia el tronco ahora descubierto de Jazmín, Flor otra vez se volvió mareada. Definitivamente nunca había visto algo tan lindo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un par de segundos.

   Jazmín tomó la mano derecha de Flor, mientras la morena seguía con los ojos cerrados, y la puso sobre el centro de su pecho, como si supiera que los latidos de su corazón eran el eje de Flor y no iban a permitir que ella se desmayara de la emoción. Flor sintió tales latidos, fuertes, que bombeaban vida por las venas de Jazmín a una velocidad increíble, antes que su palma tocara la piel de ella. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, pegó su frente a la de ella y la miró. El verde en sus ojos estaba tan oscurecido que era casi un negro esverdeado. Jazmín guió la mano de Flor hacia su pecho izquierdo y, por un momento, la pelirroja estaba tan desbordada de deseo que Flor no la reconoció. Sin embargo, la morena frotó su nariz contra la de ella y le dijo, en silencio, _no quiero dejar ninguna partecita tuya sin conocer._

   Jazmín sonrió porque, como siempre, la había escuchado.

   Se cayeron las dos al colchón con sus bocas pegadas la una a la otra. Lo que siguió esa queda fue una hermosa confusión de brazos, piernas, pelos y olores. Todo emocionaba a Flor, pero nada la emocionaba _tanto_ como sentir la pulserita de Jazmín rozando contra su piel cada vez que la pelirroja la acariciaba; esa pulserita que estaba siempre alrededor de su muñeca izquierda y que era la alianza que ella compartía con Flor; la pulserita fantástica, que, aunque se amaran con sus cuerpos, con desesperación, con sed, hambre y locura, les recordaba que también se amaban con la sencillez y la pureza de las dos mejores amigas que seguían siendo, además de todo.

   Jazmín tocó a Flor entre sus piernas con una reverencia sin par. Iba tan despacio como sentía que Flor necesitaba y gemía bajito junto a ella, a veces contra su boca y a veces contra su cuello, como si tocarla de esa manera le generara un placer tan intenso como el que sus propios toques generaban a ella.

   El orgasmo hizo que una lágrima recorriera la mejilla derecha de Flor, lágrima esa que Jazmín enjuagó con sus labios.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó la pelirroja al oído.  

   Flor, quien todavía tenía una mano aferrada a las sábanas, soltó una última bocanada de aire y asintió varias veces, pues aún no podía hablar. Se inclinó hacia Jazmín para que ella sintiera el movimiento de su cabeza y disfrutó una vez más de la suavidad de la mejilla de ella.

\- Sos... - empezó a hablar un ratito más tarde, todavía algo jadeante. - Sos tan... pero tan...

   Y desistió de tratar de completar la oración, frustrada, porque no había en su vocabulario, en la lengua castellana en general o en cualquier otro idioma en el mundo, uno solo adjetivo o una sola expresión capaz de hacer justicia a la mujer que estaba acostada a su lado.

   Jazmín se rió contra su piel y dejó un besito en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Muchas gracias. Vos también.

   Luego, Flor las dio vuelta y tocó a Jazmín entre sus piernas, guiándose con la ayuda de sus gemidos y de sus ojos - que no dejaban de mirarla un segundo -, como un marinero que sabe por donde ir gracias a las estrellas. Gemía junto a ella también, mientras sus labios apenas tocaban los de ella. No la besaba a propósito, porque quería tragar todos esos gemiditos - aunque algunos no fueran tan _itos_ \- y todo el aire que se escapaba de sus pulmones cada vez que Flor hacía algo bien con sus propios dedos.

   Flor deseaba poder respirarla de esa manera, como si, de hecho, ella fuera su oxígeno, durante el resto de su vida.

   El orgasmo de Jazmín - que vino en seguida -, verla retorcerse bajo suyo, sentirla tirar de su pelo y escucharla pronunciar su nombre en un último gemido le humedecieron los ojos a Flor una vez más. Nunca había visto algo tan lindo.

\- Yo recién me di cuenta de que era virgen hasta hace un rato, ¿sabés? - confesó, como si fuera un chisme adolescente. Eran ya las tantas de la madrugada.

   Jazmín besó el dorso de la mano de Flor, que estaba entrelazada a la suya. Habían pasado un largo rato simplemente observándose, memorizándose, lado a lado en la cama.

\- Bueno, fue tu primera vez con una chica. De alguna manera, es como una pérdida de virgindad, sí.

   Flor acomodó un poco mejor los dedos de Jazmín entre los suyos y llevó las dos manos hacia el centro de su pecho.

\- No, es otra sensación - contraargumentó, tranquila, casi como si estuviera filosofando. - Yo siempre les hice el amor a mis novios porque yo siempre creí que los amaba, pero ellos no me hacían el amor a mí. Tiene que ver con reciprocidad, Jaz. Yo nunca supe qué era eso hasta que llegaste vos. Nadie nunca me ha amado como me amás vos.

\- Todos merecemos reciprocidad - dijo Jazmín, bajito, tanto para sí como para Flor. Tenía los ojitos húmedos.

\- Ya sé - asintió Flor, también emocionada nuevamente. - Y sé porque vos me enseñaste.

   Jazmín se inclinó un poquito más hacia Flor y le dejó en los labios una sucesión de besitos tiernos.

\- Esto siempre será recíproco, ¿sabés? - informó, todavía con la voz algo quebrada por la emoción. - Siempre, siempre y siempre.

   Flor asintió, y siguieron las dos besándose hasta que el sueño las venció.

   Se durmieron abrazadas y, cuando la luz del sol vernal, que entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Jazmín, empezó a cosquillear los párpados todavía cerrados de Flor, una pesadilla se empezó a formar en su mente. Flor soñó que huía de donde no quería irse jamás. Soñó con la mirada extraña de la gente, soñó con el interrogatorio de sus hermanas. Soño que tenía miedo. Y gimió hecha una niña amedrentada en los brazos de Jazmín.

\- Shhh... - le susurró la pelirroja, acariciándole la espalda. Estaba más dormida que despierta también, pero aún así parecía saber exactamente qué se pasaba en la mente de Flor.

   Ese sonidito tan hermoso, como si fuera un soplo mágico, borró tal pesadilla de la mente de Flor al toque. Y entonces, Flor no huyó. Se quedó. Aún durmiendo, sonrió aliviada, abrazó a Jazmín con más fuerza todavía y siguió refugiada en el pecho cálido de ella.

   Nada iba a arruinar la noche que había sido la mejor de su vida, ni la mañana que seguramente iba a ser la mejor de su vida, mucho menos sus propios miedos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un rato que yo he decidido que Rayuela va a ser una parte importante de mi high school AU fic. Yo iba por el capítulo 7 del libro cuando me encontré con los dos parágrafos que sirven de introducción para este one shot. Los leí unas 135 veces y todavía no puedo creer lo mucho que ellos me hacen acordar a la primera vez de Flozmín, por eso están acá ^-^


End file.
